The Yellow Avenger
by SOLmaster
Summary: SpongeBob becomes the new superhero of Bikini Bottom, but will he face obsticles that come with the price of being a hero, like Plankton with a new plan to take over the world? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

_Here is a new SpongeBob story I wrote called 'The Yellow Avenger'. You can find a full summery for the story on my profile. But now enjoy the first chapter of the story._

**The Yellow Avenger**

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins…

At a strange laboratory, there was a large pool of boiling chum. But hanging over the pool of chum wrapped around in chains hanging from the ceiling was a sponge wearing a red blindfold-like mask, a purple cape with a long collar, and black boots and gloves.

Down below was Plankton as he laughed evilly and walked away. "See you later, Masked Fool! Mwa, ha, ha, ha!"

While the sponge was hanging over the pool of acid, he had a nervous look on his face unsure of what to do.

'_Wow, I never thought I'd be in this kind of predicament. But I guess this is what happens in the life of a superhero.'_ SpongeBob's voice began to narrate. _'And that masked superhero you see before you is…well…it's ME!'_ Then he gasped. _'But, shh! You can't tell anyone that!'_

Then suddenly, a splash from the chum splashed up near the masked superhero sponge, and it evaporated into smoke forming into the shape of a skull and crossbones, causing him to scream in fear.

Then it all suddenly froze.

'_But I guess I should start from the beginning of how I got into this unfortunate experience.'_

* * *

Then a spinning blue background appeared with the title appearing as the announcer said, "The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!"

'_Oh, I love this show!' _SpongeBob's voice pointed out. _'I wish I was watching it.'_

In fact, SpongeBob WAS watching it right now on the couch of his living room along with Patrick.

'_Oh! I am. Ha, ah, ah, ah!"_

Then the MM&BB announcer narrated, "We join our heroes having their afternoon meal."

SpongeBob and Patrick watched anxiously as on screen Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy walk over to their table just as they got their lunch from the cafeteria.

"You know, Patrick." SpongeBob was saying.

"Yeah, SpongeBob." Patrick replied.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be a superhero?"

"Huh?" Patrick asked, not really paying attention to SpongeBob's question.

"Wouldn't it?" SpongeBob kept asking. "We'd get to fight crime, wear tight fitting costumes, and get super heroic names."

On T.V., Mermaid Man was about to eat until he stopped. "Wait a minute!" Mermaid Man said. "They forgot my meatloaf."

"Will our heroes ever get their meatloaf?" the announcer asked. "Tune in next week and find out."  
SpongeBob smiled as he calmly sighed. "Being a superhero would be totally cool."

But then a news bulletin suddenly appeared on T.V. "We interrupt this program for an important announcement."

Then SpongeBob stopped and wondered, "I wonder what can be wrong this time?"

On the television screen, Perch Perkins announced, "Some of may be asking yourselves what can be wrong this time. But the chaos that has ensured today is caused by none other than the Restaurant Bandit."

SpongeBob and Patrick both gasped and held each other in fear when the news showed security cam footage of a green fish wearing a black ski mask and dark brown pants robbing a diner.

"It's easy to see that he has been robbing restaurant after restaurant." Perch announced. "But attempts at catching him have led to failure. If you have any news about this dangerous criminal please contact us immediately."

Then SpongeBob shut off the T.V. as he stared at Patrick nervously. "Gee, I'm starting to get a little nervous that the Krusty Krab might be the next victim of that horrible criminal."

"What horrible criminal?" Patrick asked.

"The Restaurant Bandit." SpongeBob answered.

Patrick just stood there silent until he said, "I don't get it."

SpongeBob just sat there until his watch suddenly beeped. "Oh! I almost forgot. I promised Gary I would pick up a pizza for him." He got off the couch and giggled. "If only I hadn't lost that staring contest with him."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Patrick shouted, jumping up and down. "Can you bring me a pizza?"

SpongeBob smiled and replied, "Sure thing, buddy. I'm on my way!"

When SpongeBob walked out the door, Patrick turned on the T.V. leaned back on the couch. "Oh, I love this movie!" he said excitedly.

* * *

At a pizza restaurant, lots of customers were there waiting for their pizza along with SpongeBob. An orange fish lady employee at the counter called at the microphone, "Now serving…10."

While SpongeBob was waiting in line for his number to be called out, he looked at his service number slip, and saw it had the number 80. Meaning his number won't be called out for a LONG time.

But SpongeBob just smiled and shrugged. "Well…I do have to go to the bathroom anyway."

When SpongeBob dashed to the restroom, the doors of the pizza place suddenly flew open and there stood a familiar figure. "Alright, nobody move!"

All the customers and employees gasped. "It's the Restaurant Bandit!" a lady cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, it the bathroom, SpongeBob came out of a stall, happily singing a tune as he walked over to a sink.

"_Do, do, do, do, do, do_." He sang as he washed his hands. But when SpongeBob used the soap dispenser, nothing came out. "Hmm…"

He looked closer at it, wondering if there was any soap. Then he pushed the tab in having soap squirt right into SpongeBob's eyes.

"AAAHHHH!!!" SpongeBob cried in pain as he held his eyes and ran around the bathroom.

As he blindly ran around the bathroom in pain, his right foot got caught in a bucket, and stumbled back having his head get caught in a trashcan.

* * *

Outside the bathroom, the Restaurant Bandit was at the front counter as the cashier put the money in a sack for him.

"Come on, I don't have all day!" the bandit said impatiently.

But then they stopped when they heard familiar screaming, everyone looked to see SpongeBob come out of the bathroom still screaming with the bucket still on his foot, and the trashcan on his head making it impossible to see his face.

"Who the heck are you?" the bandit asked.

But SpongeBob just blindly stumbled toward the bandit and stepped on his foot as he cried in pain as he held his foot.

Then the Restaurant Bandit looked angrily at SpongeBob. "Alright, now you've done it!"

But SpongeBob was now trying to get the trashcan off his head as he walked backward, but then fell right into a mop bucket that rolled backwards and bounced against the wall rolling right into the bandit and pushing him back through a window to outside.

Once the customers opened their eyes to see the Restaurant Bandit was gone, one male fish said, "Oh my Neptune, that mysterious man just defeated the Restaurant Bandit!"

While the customers were talking, SpongeBob was in the corner still trying to get the can off his head, but then stumbled backwards into a garbage chute.

"Who are you, strange hero?" the customer asked until he and everyone else noticed he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" a woman fish asked.

When SpongeBob went down the shoot, he landed in a dumpster outside the restaurant. The bandit was outside in the ally next to it as he growled angrily injured from SpongeBob. "If I ever see that guy again, he is so dead."

Then he walked away as SpongeBob came out from the dumpster having finally removed the trashcan from his head and was now recovered.

"Oh…" SpongeBob groaned. "Did I miss something?"

_That was it for the first chapter. The next chapter with a lot more will be coming soon. But until then, please review._


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero Rises

_Here's the next chapter of 'The Yellow Avenger'. Last time SpongeBob accidentally defeated the Restaurant Bandit. Now see what happens when he finds out what he did._

Chapter 2: A Hero Rises

Back at SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob opened the door and saw Patrick still sitting on his couch watching T.V. He was a little wet from the rain that was now outside.

"Hey, Patrick." SpongeBob greeted in a mildly depressed tone.

"Hey, SpongeBob." Patrick greeted also. "Where's the pizza?"

"Sorry Patrick." SpongeBob apologized as he came in. "I kinda ran into some trouble, and the next thing I knew my pizza had been stepped on."

But, Patrick didn't seem to be paying attention since he was watching T.V. as he smiled and said, "Oh wait! This is my favorite part!"

But then the movie suddenly cut to a special bulletin. "We interrupt your viewing of action movies to bring you this important announcement!" the announcer said.

Then it showed Perch Perkins giving a news report. "We bring you here live at a local pizza place that was struck earlier by the notorious Restaurant Bandit. But when all hope was lost, a mysterious stranger rose up and took down the terrible bandit."

Then it showed an image of SpongeBob trapped in all the junk that was on him when he took down the Restaurant Bandit.

"Hey!" SpongeBob said as he recognized something. "That's-"

"Wait, SpongeBob!" Patrick shouted as he shushed SpongeBob. "It's getting to the best part."

Then Perch continued to speak, "Whoever this mysterious masked figure is could definitely be a real life hero or a real life idiot. And who knows what act of courage he'll astound us with next?"

Then the T.V. shut off leaving SpongeBob and Patrick looking awestruck.

"Patrick, did you see that?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah…" Patrick replied. "There's a new superhero in town!"

"But actually, Patrick," SpongeBob tried to explain. "That superhero is me at the pizza place. You see…there was an accident and I…"

"Oh please," Patrick said in disbelief. "He looks nothing like you. He looks a lot more like Squidward. Hey…maybe Squidward's actually a superhero!"

"Actually, Patrick…"

But Patrick refused to listen. "I gotta go ask Squidward if he's a superhero. Maybe I can be his sidekick."

Before SpongeBob could explain anything else, Patrick ran out of his house. While SpongeBob stared, Gary came up to him and asked, "Meow."

"Yes, Gary." SpongeBob answered. "It really was me. I was the one who took down the Restaurant Bandit." Then he began to tremble. "And that means that since I was the one who defeated him, it'll be me he'll be after for revenge." Then he quickly ran under the cushion of his couch. "I gotta hide forever!"

"Meow," Gary pointed out.

Then SpongeBob instantly calmed down and poked his head out of the sofa. "Well…I guess you're right about that, Gary. No one did recognize me. Not even Patrick."

"Meow."

SpongeBob got a surprised look at that last comment. "Whoa…I hadn't thought of it like that. I AM a superhero now. A GREAT BIG superhero."

Then all of a sudden, soothing music began to play.

SPONGEBOB: **Oh…I am a superhero**

**With a noble deed I've done**

**Oh, I am a superhero**

**With the bad guys on the run**

**Being a superhero**

**There'll never be a threat!**

**With me around there'll never be… **

**A single—**

"Meow!" Gary interrupted.

Then the music stopped and SpongeBob looked at Gary. "I guess you're right, Gary. A real superhero wouldn't sing about."

"Meow," Gary frowned.

"Hmm…" SpongeBob started to think. "I think I got something that could help."

* * *

Then SpongeBob opened the door to his library. He moved the ladder around and climbed to one high shelf as he looked around for a certain book.

Here it is!" SpongeBob said as he pulled a book out of the shelf and slid down the ladder.

"Meow," Gary asked.

"This, my friend, is the beginning of my new road to heroism." SpongeBob said as he held out a small book with the title 'How to Be a Superhero'. "This book was written specially by Mermaid Man."

He opened the book and began to read the first page. "'If you want to be a superhero, you must follow these step-by-step rules.'" He turned to the next page to see the first instruction. "'Step One: The first step to becoming a superhero is to find your purpose for heroism'."

He put down the book and began to think. "Well…I guess me protecting peace and defeating evil doers could serve as a purpose for becoming a hero, and also I've done it before and it seems easy. So, that's my purpose."

Then he looked back at the book and turned the page. "Okay…'Step Two: Make your costume. Tight-fitting costumes are the most important thing to a superhero. The thing you should do when making your costume is to make it simple and cozy, and a way to hide your secret identity.'"

SpongeBob put the book down and started to ponder to himself. "Ah ha!" he said snapping his fingers with an idea. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small red cloth. He cut through it with scissors and then put it over his eyes like a blindfold/mask.

"Ta da!" SpongeBob said now wearing a mask. "Now all I need is something else." He started to look around the room as he pondered. Then he stopped when he spotted his purple curtains on the window. "Perfect!"

Later, SpongeBob came out of his closet, holding a bunch of supplies like scissors, needle, yarn, and tape measures.

Then SpongeBob started cutting a piece of fabric into pieces and started sewing them into another piece of cloth which took hours and hours of work.

"Done!" SpongeBob finally said as he held out his new design which was a blue suit with only two red letters 'MS' sewed into it like a superhero emblem.

"How's it coming, Gary?" he called out to Gary, who was in the next room at a sewing machine with the purple curtains.

"Meow," Gary replied in an unenthusiastic tone as he sewed SpongeBob's curtains together.

Much later, SpongeBob was putting on a blue jumpsuit with the red emblem 'MS' in the middle, black boots, black gloves, a black belt with a couple compartments in it, and lastly put on a long purple cape with a long collar sticking up.

SpongeBob then stood in the shadows by his window in his new costume with his cape blowing mysteriously in the wind. "'Step Three: Come up with a mysterious pose'."

* * *

At night, the fish Evelyn was walking through a dark ally until a large thug fish came in front of her.

Evelyn gasped as the thug said, "Alright, hand over your loot!"

"AAAAHHH!" Evelyn screamed as she held out her purse in fear.

The thug laughed evilly until a familiar voice called out, "Not so fast!"

The two looked up to see a square figure standing on top of the building with his cape blowing in the wind.

"Who the heck are you?" the thug asked.

However, the one on the building was SpongeBob in his new superhero attire, and he just replied, "If you wanted a purse of your own, you could've gone out and buy one."

But when he moved his foot forward, he ended up falling off the building and onto the ground. SpongeBob lifted his head up and saw the thug in front of him. "Uh…I meant to do that."

"Look, kid. Why don't you go trick or treat somewhere else and let me get back to work?" the thug angrily glared at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob stood up and air-quoted, "Well, your 'work' is terrible evilness and must be punished." Then he got a nervous look. "But this is my first time doing this, so try and go a little easy-" but then the thug punched SpongeBob in the face and he slammed into the wall.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" the thug smirked as he turned around.

SpongeBob regained consciousness and slowly stood up. "Oh, what do I do?" then he took out his 'How to Be a Superhero' book and quickly read it. "'Step Four: When fighting your first opponent, show him you mean business and show no fear'."

SpongeBob closed the book and got a determined look as he walked up to the thug. "Hold on a second! I'm not done yet!"

The thug grabbed SpongeBob by his cape collar and was about to punch him again. "Back for more, eh?"

Then suddenly, SpongeBob kicked the thug in the leg which caused him to drop SpongeBob on his feet. Then SpongeBob reached into his belt, took out his jellyfish net, and jumped into the air as he threw the net onto the thug's head, crashing him into the wall.

"Alright, criminal." SpongeBob said as he walked over to him. "Have you learned your lesson? Do you promise to give up your criminal ways?"

The thug turned to SpongeBob, and gasped in fright as he ran away screaming. SpongeBob chuckled and smirked behind his cape collar. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Then Evelyn ran up to him and smiled. "Oh, thank you, masked stranger. You're a hero."

This made SpongeBob smile and eyes sparkle. "Hero?!"

He continued to giggle, and then he suddenly floated up in the air which couldn't be the result of superpowers. SpongeBob landed on top of a building as he continued to smile. "I can't believe I'm a real superhero now." Then he reached into his belt. "Now to make an exit superhero style."

He took out a grappling hook and shot it in the air.

"Whee!" he shouted as he swung off the building, but then started screaming when he fell to the ground when the grappling hook fell down with him still on it.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Sheriff in Town

_Here's the next chapter of The Yellow Avenger. What will SpongeBob do next with his new superhero alias? Now's your chance to find out. Read and Review. _

Chapter 3: The New Sheriff in Town

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob opened the door to go to work, and he yawned feeling tired as he stepped in, trying to keep his eyes open.

His boss, Mr. Krabs walked over to him as he said, "SpongeBob, you're two minutes late."

"Sorry, Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob apologized as he yawned again. "I was just up late last night with—"

But Mr. Krabs just grabbed his lips. "That's enough, boy. Now go in there and start making me money." Then he walked away as he mentioned, "And fix that loose floorboard while you're at it."

SpongeBob managed to salute. "Aye, aye, sir."

Later on, SpongeBob was working at the grill, yawning as he tried to stay awake.

"Gee," SpongeBob groaned. "I never knew being a superhero could take up most of your sleep."

Then, Squidward poked his head through the window to see the sleepy SpongeBob. "You know, SpongeBob. If I cared one bit, I would ask what's got you so sleepy. But, I don't."

He turned back to the cash register, but SpongeBob poked his head through the window at him.

"Well, Squidward." SpongeBob replied. "It's kinda hard to explain. But last night, I was fighting crime and taking names."

Squidward couldn't help but laugh. "You? Fight crime?" he said in disbelief as he looked at SpongeBob through the window. "Don't make me laugh."

SpongeBob just smiled and giggled. "I'm not trying to make you laugh, Squidward. I have a costume and everything."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

But suddenly, Squidward heard the door open, and then he, Mr. Krabs, and all the other customers gasped when they saw at the front door was the Restaurant Bandit.

"Sweet Davy Jones," Mr. Krabs said as she shook in fear. "It's the Restaurant Bandit!"

"Alright, nobody move!" the Bandit ordered. "I'm shaking this place loose of all its cash!"

Both Mr. Krabs and Squidward screamed in fear while SpongeBob was quietly watching through the kitchen window.

SpongeBob slid down onto the kitchen floor, holding his legs as he shivered in fear. But then a thought bubble appeared over his head as a miniature SpongeBob appeared inside and said, "Come on, SpongeBob, BE A HERO!!!"

"I don't know if I can." SpongeBob sadly replied. "It was one thing to do it by accident, but if I go out there in front of the Restaurant Bandit now, he might know it was me and kill me."

But then the Mini SpongeBob just slapped SpongeBob across the face and hopped onto his nose. "Who supposed to be the new hero of this town?"

"I am." SpongeBob muttered in response.

"Who promised to protect the citizens from evil?"

"I did." SpongeBob said in a more serious tone.

"Who eats evil for breakfast with a side of milk?"

"I DO!" SpongeBob shouted as he stood up.

"Now go out there and show that bad guy who's the hero in this town!"

"Right!" SpongeBob shouted as the Mini SpongeBob disappears. "Now to get dressed."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front counter, Squidward and Mr. Krabs were holding each other in fear as Mr. Krabs cried, "No please, don't take me money!"

"Too bad, old man!" The Restaurant Bandit said. "Open the cash register!"

When Squidward was about to open the cash register, a familiar voice shouted, "Keep locked the cash register, Squidward!"

Everyone in the restaurant turned to see the kitchen door open, and there stood SpongeBob wearing his superhero outfit. All the customers gasped in shock when they saw him.

"Who is that masked man?" Mr. Krabs wondered.

As Squidward looked at him, he saw he looked very familiar. "SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob then pointed at the Restaurant Bandit. "Alright, criminal! You are bad fellow to go around robbing from innocent restaurants, especially one as great as the Krusty Krab! Now if you leave right now and give up your criminal ways, I won't have to get messy with you!"

But the Restaurant Bandit just laughed. "We'll see who gets messy once I turn you into mulch!"

Then he charged toward SpongeBob as the hero yelped and jumped out of the way. When SpongeBob tried to run, the Bandit had grabbed a hold of SpongeBob's cape which kept him still.

"Uh oh." SpongeBob said when he stopped trying to run.

"Nowhere to run now, fool!" The Restaurant Bandit smirked.

SpongeBob had a worried look behind his cape collar, but then he looked around and got an idea when he spotted the 'condiment island'. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out his spatula, and then he hurled it at the ketchup and mustard bottles, causing them to fly into his hands. He then squirted the ketchup and mustard at the Bandit in his eyes.

"MY EYES!!!" the Restaurant Bandit cried in pain as he let go of SpongeBob and was able to get away.

SpongeBob then turned around and pointed the ketchup and mustard bottles at the Bandit. "Do you give now?" but then he gasped when he spotted the Bandit holding a krabby patty for ransom. "You wouldn't?"

"I would!" The Bandit threatened. "Now why don't YOU give?"

SpongeBob then put the bottles on the floor and gave up. But then his eyes gave a glare from behind his cape collar and maybe ever a smirk. Then he pulled out a bottle of bubble soap from his belt and blew a quick bubble that went toward the krabby patty and got it safe from the Bandit.

"And now…for a finale!" SpongeBob yelled as he stood on one foot with his hands in the air.

Then SpongeBob spun toward the Restaurant Bandit, but stopped a few feet away from him until he jumped in the air and landed on the loose floorboard that propelled the Bandit in the air and through the ceiling as he screamed.

"Glad Mr. Krabs never got that loose floorboard fixed." SpongeBob said proudly.

Outside, after the Restaurant Bandit flew through the Krusty Krab ceiling, he landed on top of a nearby police car.

SpongeBob opened the door and shouted, "I hope you learned a valuable lesson!" when he closed the door and turned, he then noticed everyone in the restaurant staring at him. "Uh…hi." He nervously waved which made everyone cheer for him.

"Oh, thank you, masked hero." Mr. Krabs said, shaking SpongeBob's hand. "You really saved me money."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob humbly replied. "All in a day's work."

"Just who are you, anyway."

"Yeah…" Squidward also asked suspiciously. "Who ARE you?"

"Uh…" SpongeBob wasn't sure how to answer until he pulled his cape in front of him, and secretly read his book. _'The most important rule: Always keep your identity a secret.'_ Then he put his cape down to notice everyone still staring at him, waiting for his answer.

Then SpongeBob got a determined look as he shifted his feet apart and held his cape up, trying to look mysterious. "I am the protector of truth, justice, and the krabby patties." He said in a heroic tone. "I am…The Masked Sponge!"

"Ooooh!" all the customers said in awe.

"Farewell, citizens!" the Masked Sponge said as he opened the door and walked out. "When evil comes…I shall be there."

"That guy is a real hero." Mr. Krabs said as he got teary eyed, and then quickly shook it off. "But he better not think of receiving any reward money in return. Where's SpongeBob anyway?"

"That's right, Mr. Krabs." Squidward said in a sly tone. "Didn't you notice that SpongeBob was gone the whole entire time that superhero was here?"

"What do you mean?"

Squidward then walked to the kitchen door. "I mean that the Masked Sponge is actually—"

But then, the door slammed open, crushing Squidward as SpongeBob came out now in his regular attire, holding a tray of krabby patties. "Hey, guys! Did I miss anything?"


	4. Chapter 4: Temptation

Chapter 4: Temptation

Soon, the news was on as Perch Perkins reported, "All of Bikini Bottom is abuzz over to arrival of a new masked superhero who assumes the identity of 'The Masked Sponge'. For the past week, he has been keeping peace and putting evildoers in their place."

It shows an earlier event where a robber fish runs out of the First Nautical Bank as he smirks evilly with two sacks of money. But then he stops when a black boot steps on the ground in front of him and reveals to be the Masked Sponge.

"Evil villains do not belong at good people banks." SpongeBob as the Masked Sponge said as he pointed.

Then he jumped in the air while taking his jellyfish net from his utility belt, and then he netted the robber and made him drop the sacks of money. All the citizens cheered.

"It's easy to see that Bikini Bottom has taken great acceptance of the Masked Sponge, but just what are citizens really saying about this new superhero?"

A female fish said, "He saved my baby."

A little boy fish said, "He helps people…and he wears a mask…and…he helps people."

Then the same robber now in jail growled angrily at the camera. "If I ever see the Masked Sponge again, I'll literally rip him apart and use his arms as-"

Then it suddenly cuts to Perch. "It seems that nearly everyone sees the Masked Sponge as Bikini Bottom's newest hero. We were even able to get a word with the Masked Sponge himself."

The cuts to SpongeBob dressed up as the Masked Sponge. "Tell us, Masked Sponge," the reporter said. "Tell us what drives you to do the right thing with your powers."

"Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!" SpongeBob laughed. "Well, I don't drive or have real powers. But what matters most to me is keeping everyone—"

"Masked Sponge!" Patrick shouted as he stepped into the camera shot and grabbed a hold of SpongeBob's arm. "Come on, I want you to meet my best friend SpongeBob!"

"Patrick." SpongeBob whispered loudly. "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Wow!" Patrick said amazed. "The Masked Sponge actually said my name! Say it again!"

SpongeBob smiled and said, "Patrick."

Patrick laughed in enjoyment. "Say it—"

But then it suddenly switched off and revealed that Plankton was watching it on screen and was holding the remote.

"Curses." Plankton said in disappointment. "With that Masked Sponge guy around, my chances of world domination are at zero chance. Especially now that I've completed my newest invention." He said pointing at a large object that was covered by a cloth.

"It seems like the Masked Sponge is now the only thing standing in your way." Karen said. "But, it would be a lot easier if he was on YOUR side."

Then Plankton's eye widens in realization as he smiles. "Wait, that's it! If I get the Masked Sponge to join my side, together we can rule the world!" he laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob was cooking behind the grill while he was talking to Squidward.

"And did you hear about how the Masked Sponge stopped that robber or how he saved that baby that was stuck in a tree?" SpongeBob asked.

"Will you give it a rest already?!" Squidward yelled. "I don't wanna hear about your superhero life!"

"MY superhero life?" SpongeBob asked in an innocent tone. "What makes you think I'm the Masked Sponge?"

"Oh please," Squidward said. "Any idiot can see you're the Masked Sponge, and if you were to choose any superhero name, at least pick one that doesn't have part of your name in it."

When Squidward looked away from SpongeBob, the sponge got a nervous look. "What if Squidward really does know who I am. Does that mean EVERYONE knows my secret?"

Suddenly, Mr. Krabs walked on. "SpongeBob! Just the one I wanted to see."

"Oh, Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob cried as he got on his knees and begged. "Please tell me you don't know my secret!"

"Your secret?" Mr. Krabs questioned. "Well, of course I know your secret. It's just too obvious."

"Oooohh!" SpongeBob continued to cry. "Squidward was right! It WAS too obvious!"

"Your secret is that you're wanting some extra money in your paycheck! WELL, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY!!!"

SpongeBob suddenly stops crying and his eyes widen. "You mean that's it?"

"You heard me, boy." Mr. Krabs said poking him with his claw. "You can forget about that secret!" But then an alarm started going off. "Great Neptune, he's at it again! Brace the foreyard!"

When Mr. Krabs ran out of the kitchen, SpongeBob narrows his eyes in determination.

* * *

Outside the Krusty Krab, a krabby patty was hoping away on its own which could only mean one thing…

The krabby patty bumped into a black boot that belonged to the Masked Sponge. He picked up the krabby patty as he said, "Your reign of thievery is over, Plankton." But when he picked up the krabby patty, it suddenly deflated like it was full of air. "Oh no, he melted it!"

"It's not melted, you imbecile- I mean, masked hero." A voice called out, and SpongeBob looked down to see Plankton.

"Plankton!" SpongeBob gasped.

"Why, hello there, Masked Sponge is it?" Plankton greeted in a casual tone.

SpongeBob got a nervous look as he tossed the deflated krabby patty away. "Uh…him, good citizen. Have you learned your lesson of not stealing krabby patties anymore?"

"Why yes, I have." Plankton lied as he smiled. "And I actually want to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"What offer?"

Plankton smirked. "I want you to join me."

"Join you?" SpongeBob questioned until he smiled. "You mean you wanna be my sidekick?"

Plankton got a dumbfounded look until he glared. "No, you masked fool! I want you to join me in conquering the world!"

SpongeBob had a confused look until Plankton jumped on his nose and went on, "Join me, Masked Sponge, and together we can rule all over Bikini Bottom!"

The Masked Sponge shook his head and answered, "I'm sorry, Plankton, but I can't join you. I'm a hero, and us heroes must always keep mankind safe from evil. Whenever there's a little kid caught in traffic, I'll be there, wherever there's a restaurant in danger I'll be there, wherever there's a krabby patty-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already." Plankton interrupted. "But rest assure, Masked Sponge, you WILL join me eventually, and together we'll RULE THE WORLD!!!" he began to laugh evilly with SpongeBob staring. "But seriously, if you ever happen to change your mind feel free to give me a call."

When Plankton jumped off of SpongeBob's nose and walked away, the Masked Sponge was still standing there with a confused look.


	5. Chapter 5: Revealing Identity

_Here's the next chapter of The Yellow Avenger. It's a little short though, but still pretty good. Be sure to read and review._

Chapter 5: Revealing Identity

Later on at night, SpongeBob was in his room lying on his bed in his underwear while Gary was on the floor beside the bed.

"You know, Gary, I never knew being a superhero could be this hard." SpongeBob explained.

"Meow," Gary said.

SpongeBob laughed. "Oh, who am I kidding? Mermaid Man never said fighting crime would be easy." Then he stood up on his bed. "And I made a promise that I wouldn't give up! Now Gary, how does this sound?" he cleared his throat and said, "The Masked Sponge: Fry cook by day, totally awesome superhero by night!"

Gary just frowned in annoyance. "Meow."

"Or…how about this one?"

Then a voice that sounded like Patrick called out, "HELP! HELP!"

SpongeBob giggled, "And that's a sign that I'll have to continue my hero duty right now."

He slid under the bed and came out the other side now wearing his Masked Sponge outfit. "Now to save my best friend!" he shouted.

Outside, next to Patrick's rock, he was shouting, "Help! Help!"

The Masked Sponge suddenly jumped out of his window and landed on top of Patrick's rock. "No need to fear, Patrick!" SpongeBob said as he stood on the rock. "The Masked Sponge is here!"

"Wow," Patrick said amazed. "The Masked Sponge, you're standing on top of my rock! You're my hero!"

SpongeBob got a confused look as he said, "I'm…flattered, Patrick, but what's the emergency?"

"Emergency?"

"You shouted for help." SpongeBob pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Patrick remembered. "I was calling SpongeBob."

"SpongeBob?" he questioned.

Patrick nodded. "Uh huh, I wanted him to meet you."

"But you were shouting for help." The Masked Sponge pointed out.

"I was?" Patrick wondered. "Oh yeah, I wanted to HELP him meet you. But alas, he's not here once again to see how cool you are. If only I knew where he was so I can introduce you to him."

The Masked Sponge got a pondering look as he wondered what he should do. "Sorry, Patrick, maybe I can meet this 'SpongeBob' some other time."

Then when SpongeBob slid down from the rock, he had not known his mask got caught on the T.V. antenna, and when he slid to the ground, his mask came off.

When SpongeBob was walking away, Patrick called out, "Hey, Masked Sponge!"

"Yes?" SpongeBob asked as he turned to face Patrick.

Patrick gasped in shock at what he saw. "Hey! You're not the Masked Sponge!"

SpongeBob got a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked until he spotted his mask on the ground. He gasped in shock. "Wait, Patrick, I can explain!"

"No need to explain, I know what's going on!" Patrick said seriously.

"You do?" SpongeBob asked with a nervous look.

"Uh huh," Patrick nodded until he smiled. "You've been so busy that you hadn't had the time to visit the Masked Sponge?"

SpongeBob got a surprised look. "What?"

"Yeah, you just missed him, he was so awesome!"

"So…you don't know that I'm the Masked Sponge?"

"You? The Masked Sponge? No way." Patrick said in disbelief. "He's nothing like you. He was standing right there." He pointed over to where SpongeBob's mask is. "I wonder where he could've gone."

SpongeBob just walked over and picked up his mask and tied it back on. "Listen, Pat, I think I should tell you—"

"Masked Sponge!" Patrick cried as he jumped for joy. "You just missed SpongeBob. He wanted to meet you so bad."

SpongeBob pulled his mask up again. "But, Patrick…"

"SpongeBob!" Patrick shouted. "Why do you keep leaving when the Masked Sponge appears? I mean come on; do you know how quickly he leaves? You know he's probably really busy."

Then SpongeBob just smiled and shrugged. "Well…I guess I am able to trust you with my secret. But, don't worry, Patrick. I will always be around to protect you."

"Hey, you talk just like the Masked Sponge." Patrick noticed.

SpongeBob pulled his mask down and made a heroic pose. "For…justice!"

He ran away with Patrick waving goodbye. "Bye, Masked Sponge!" he looked around and noticed some one missing. "Aww…SpongeBob missed him again."

While the Masked Sponge was walking past Squidward's house, he had a relieved smile on his face. "Well, that went better than expected."

But then Squidward came out of his house, holding a flower pot as he spotted SpongeBob. "Well, hello there…'Masked Sponge'." He greeted in a sarcastic tone.

SpongeBob turned around. "Why hello there, citizen." He greeted happily with a salute.

Squidward crossed his arms and said, "I can see this superhero phase isn't over yet, is it, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob held his cape up as he mysteriously said, "Who is this 'SpongeBob' you mention, sir. I am the Masked Sponge: Protector of—"

"Oh, stop with the heroic anthem already." Squidward interrupted. "I already know it's you."

SpongeBob's eyes widen a bit as he said, "Uh…well, even if he was, and I'm not saying he is, will you keep the secret?"

Squidward sighed in annoyance. "I could care less about revealing your 'secret identity' to anyone." He said using air quotes. "I know this whole thing's gonna pass eventually."

Then SpongeBob saluted with a smile. "Thank you, sir! If that SpongeBob guy were here, he'd be proud. For justice!" he shouted as he ran off.

Squidward just groaned as he turned around. "Maybe if I'm lucky, this whole superhero thing will get him killed." He laughed jokingly and walked inside his house.

The next morning, SpongeBob walked out of his pineapple and spotted the newspaper in front of his door. He picked it up and read it.

"Ha, ah, ah, ah!" he giggled as he read the newspaper. "'The Masked Sponge does it again'. Aren't I a hero, Gary?"

Gary slithered over to him and said, "Meow."

"I can't stop now, Gary." SpongeBob told him. "Why would I?"

"Meow."

"That's silly, Gary." SpongeBob said as he laughed. "There's no way that could ever happen." Then he took out his jellyfish net. "Well, I'm off to do a little jellyfishing with Patrick, and then later tonight…well, let's just say I have a meeting with some fellow superheroes."

As SpongeBob walked off, Gary stared at him in uncertainty. Could SpongeBob's superhero career last?


	6. Chapter 6: Just Rewards

Chapter 6: Just Rewards

In sunny Jellyfish Fields, SpongeBob and Patrick were running around with their nets, trying to catch jellyfish.

"SpongeBob, you wouldn't believe who I saw yesterday!" Patrick told him as he swung his net. "I saw the Masked Sponge."

SpongeBob chuckled a bit. "You did? Did he…reveal anything to you?"

Patrick tried to think. "Hmm…I think he revealed…his 'MS' symbol. I wonder what that means anyway."

"Those are the initials to his name, Patrick. All great superheroes have those emblems on their costumes." SpongeBob explained as some jellyfish buzzed over to him. "'MS', 'Masked Sponge', Ha, ah, ah, ah!" he laughed as the jellyfish stroked against him. "That tickles!"

Patrick walked over to him, looking amazed. "Wow, SpongeBob, they must really like you."

"Gee…I wonder why." SpongeBob smiled as he soon had a flashback.

* * *

_In the flashback of Jellyfish Fields, a heard of jellyfish were buzzing about until a wild clam pounced on them and started trying to bite them._

_But then, the Masked Sponge suddenly sprung out and hopped on top of the clam with an action ready pose until the clam flung him off._

_When SpongeBob landed on the ground, he got back up and ran over to the clam. But when SpongeBob tried giving the clam a punch, he ate it him in one bite. The clam looked satisfied, but not when its mouth began to open, and it was the Masked Sponge lifting its mouth open with his jellyfish net._

_When it was open wide enough, the Masked Sponge quickly hopped out of its mouth and grabbed his jellyfish net. Then he reached into his utility belt, and grabbed a hotdog he conveniently had there, and he whistled as the clam turned to him and spotted the hotdog._

_The clam had an excited look as SpongeBob smiled and threw the hotdog very far away in Jellyfish Fields and the clam chased after it._

_The Masked Sponge smiled in satisfaction as he wiped his hands, and the jellyfish he has saved buzz all around him as he laughed._

* * *

The flashback ended with SpongeBob smiling peacefully with the jellyfish still hanging around him. Patrick had a confused look as he asked, "Why was the Masked Sponge in YOUR flashback?"

"Huh?" SpongeBob quickly shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh, no he wasn't."

"Oh," Patrick said understanding. "That must've been you pretending to be the Masked Sponge."

"Yeah…" SpongeBob lied. "I was."

But then, he suddenly heard a female and southern voice call out, "AAAHHHH!!!"

SpongeBob gasped as he said, "Sorry, Patrick, I got something very important to do."

Then he ran off as Patrick waved, "Okay, SpongeBob, see ya!"

* * *

In Sandy's treedome where the scream had come from, Sandy was standing by shattered glass and pickles that were on the floor.

"Oh, dang it." Sandy said angrily. "I dropped my pickle jar. Now that's just trouble."

"Did someone say trouble?!" a voice called out.

"Huh?" Sandy looked around to see no one, but then looked up to see SpongeBob as the Masked Sponge wearing a water helmet, and somehow standing upside-down on the top of her dome using plungers on his feet. "Who in tarnation might you be?"

"I am the hero of Bikini Bottom!" SpongeBob answered. "The defender of justice and sole protector of those who need protecting!" while he was making his speech, he was unaware that the suction cups on his feet that were holding him up were becoming unstuck. "I am the Masked SPONGE…" he yelled as he fell off the top of the dome.

While he screamed as he fell down, he landed in her tree. As he crashed through the branches, his cape got caught on one of the pointy branches and hung SpongeBob out of the tree upside-down.

"Oh…" SpongeBob moaned in pain as he hung upside-down out of the tree. "I'm the Masked Sponge."

SpongeBob saw his upside-down view of Sandy as she rubbed her chin and said, "Hmm…oh yeah, I think I've heard of you. You're that new hero of Bikini Bottom everyone's buzzin' on about."

"You really have heard of me!" SpongeBob said with a big smile.

"You're darn tootin' I have. But, there's somethin' about you that I just can't make out."

Then Sandy started to walk over to the Masked Sponge as he got an excited look as his eyes widen. _"Wow,"_ he said in his inner-thoughts. _"Sandy probably wants to thank me for all the good I've been doing. This is gonna be just like in that movie I saw with that other superhero."_

Then Sandy put her paws on his glass helmet which made SpongeBob even more excited. _"This is it. I better get myself ready."_ SpongeBob thought as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Sandy didn't seem to notice what SpongeBob was doing, and she instead put her eye close to his helmet and looked around suspiciously, trying to see if she could figure out his identity.

While SpongeBob still had his lips puckered, he didn't notice the branch his cape was caught on began to snap. It wasn't long till the branch completely broke and SpongeBob fell to the ground.

The Masked Sponge stood up feeling dizzy. "Oh…Did it happen?"

"Did what happen?" Sandy questioned. "That was a nasty drop you had. You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay." SpongeBob replied with a positive smile. "Superheroes like me are always okay…because they're super."

Sandy chuckled a bit. "Well, I can't argue with that logic."

SpongeBob laughed also. "Well, I better get going, gotta a lot more hero-type business to take care of."

"Alright, but don't be a stranger, come back anytime." Sandy said as she waved.

"Aye, aye, citizen!" SpongeBob saluted before he jumped away to the door. "Masked Sponge…away!"

"Hmm…" Sandy wondered to herself. "I know his laugh, but it couldn't possibly be…Nah, he ain't that foolish."

* * *

While the Masked Sponge was walking away from Sandy's treedome, he was unknowingly being spied on through a telescope. The telescope was coming from the Chum Bucket.

"I knew it!" Plankton said as he watched the Masked Sponge. "I knew that masked goody-goody was too much of a do-gooder to accept my offer."

"Maybe that's why he's known as a superhero." Karen pointed out the obvious.

"Don't think that for long, Karen!" Plankton snapped. "I will get through to that masked fool one way or another. I just need to find out his secret identity. But for that to happen I need to render him weak, meaning I must expose his weakness!"

_Looks like Plankton has something planned for the Masked Sponge. But what could it be? Please review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped

Chapter 7: Trapped

During the evening at Shady Shoals, SpongeBob was wearing his Masked Sponge outfit while he was sitting at a table with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"It's this great, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?" SpongeBob told them excitedly. "Now that I'm a superhero now, we can team up and take on all the bad guys that come our way."

"That's…interesting, kid." Barnacle Boy unenthusiastically said. "But, you do know that being a superhero is no day at the beach."

"Oh, I already know that." SpongeBob replied. "There's the whole chasing down bad guys, keeping up with your normal life, and let's not forget making sure your secret identity a secret."

"Well, that's not entirely what I meant, probably because we don't have secret identities."

Then, Mermaid Man suddenly woke up and gasped, "Huh? Who is that masked man?"

SpongeBob giggled and said, "Don't worry, Mermaid Man. It's me." He then lifted his mask up a bit and winked.

"Oh…" Mermaid Man said remembering. "Who are you again?"

"He's the sponge kid that bugs us all the time." Barnacle Boy reminded.

"I know when it's time for pudding!" Mermaid Man snapped.

SpongeBob sighed dreamingly as he smiled. "…It's so great when great heroes like us can get together like this." Then he looked at Mermaid Man. "Any tips a great superhero master like you can pass on to a rookie."

"Why of course there, Sonny." Mermaid Man replied. "The biggest thing to know about being a hero is that with great power, comes great responsibility…and to always crush the enemy by the fingers that way he can't grab or punch you."

"Wow…" SpongeBob said amazed.

"How about giving him some useful information, you old coot." Barnacle Boy snapped.

"Oh right. And never give up on your duties even when things look horrid, and…huh? What was I saying?"

Barnacle Boy just frowned in annoyance, and then turned to SpongeBob. "The most important thing to remember about being a hero is that it can get dangerous, so you always have to be careful. Also, it's best to have someone helping you along the way."

"Ooh…" SpongeBob said, taking in all the wisdom. "You're absolutely right, Barnacle Boy. Maybe someday I can get a great sidekick like you."

"Keep dreaming, kid."

Then SpongeBob got off his chair and said, "Well, it's been nice chatting with you guys, but I have one more nightly patrol to do." Then he ran off waving. "Thanks for the tips, gentlemen!"

"Who was that hideous masked creature?" Mermaid Man asked Barnacle Boy.

* * *

When the Masked Sponge was walking down the street, SpongeBob took out his grappling hook from his belt. "Might be a lot easier if I take to the skies." He said to himself.

But when he was about to shoot at the top of a building, a cry went out, "HELP!!!"

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," SpongeBob thought. "I'm on it!"

Then he shot his grappling hook at the top of a building and flew toward the sky. He landed on top of a building and started running and jumping across buildings to get to his destination by following the sound of the yelling. SpongeBob soon spotted the Krusty Krab up ahead and smiled.

"HELP!!!" the voice called out from the Krusty Krab.

"That must be where trouble is calling!" He aimed his grappling hook toward the sign. "Gotta aim this just right."

Then SpongeBob jumped from the building and swung down toward the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob started screaming as he swung faster, and it wasn't long until SpongeBob fell on the floor and rolled on the ground.

"Oh…" SpongeBob groaned as he held his head. "Will I ever stick a perfect landing with this thing?" he asked as he put his grappling hook away. Then he looked around "Now where is that troubled citizen?"

"Help! Help! Help!" the voice continued calling out.

SpongeBob looked around as he listened to the voice, and then he spotted the doors of the Krusty Krab where a krabby patty was sitting there in front of the doors.

"What's a krabby patty doing out here?" SpongeBob wondered as he ran to it and picked it up. "Don't you worry, you poor thing." He told the krabby patty in a gentle voice. "We can look for the troubled citizen together."

But then the krabby patty started to oddly vibrate in his hand. "What's the matter, krabby patty? Are you cold?" he asked until the krabby patty suddenly opened up with green gas squirting out in SpongeBob's face.

SpongeBob got a dazed and tired look. "Ah…Good night…Gary…" he said in a dazed tone as he fell on the ground now unconscious.

With the Masked Sponge now passed out on the ground, from the side of the Krusty Krab, Plankton was smirking evilly as he held a microphone in his hand. "Oh…help, help." He said sarcastically knowing his plan had worked.

* * *

Later on, groaning was heard as someone's eyes began to open up. They belonged to the Masked Sponge, who was just starting to wake up.

"Huh…" he wondered as he looked around to see he was now in an upside-down science lab. "Where am I?"

Then his eyes widen to notice that he was tied up in chains and hanging upside-down from a hook attached to a crane. SpongeBob gasped as he tried to shake himself loose. "What's going on here?"

"Struggle all you want, Masked Sponge." A voice called out as SpongeBob looked down to see Plankton on the ground, walking over to him. "Your super strength won't do you good here."

"Uh…I actually don't have super strength." SpongeBob pointed out.

"Whatever." Plankton scoffed as he stepped on a platform and as pulled a lever which lifted him up to SpongeBob's face. "It won't matter now because you're my prisoner."

SpongeBob got a nervous look as he asked, "Why are you doing this, Plankton? I'm supposed to be a hero."

"Exactly!" Plankton replied as he poked SpongeBob's nose. "I offered you the chance to join me in domination, and what did you say to me? 'Oh no, Plankton, but I can't join you.'" Plankton said in a mocking SpongeBob voice. "'I'm a hero, and us heroes must always keep mankind safe from evil, and blah, blah, blah!'"

"Well, Plankton, maybe we can work something out." SpongeBob replied with a smile.

"Oh, we can work something out alright." Plankton said with a smirk. "We can work out on who you really are."

"What?" SpongeBob asked with a scared look.

"That's right, Masked Boob." Plankton said evilly. "I can remove your mask therefore revealing your identity to me, and then using your secret to my advantage, we can work together to rule the world!"

"NOOO!!!" SpongeBob shouted until he suddenly got calm and asked, "Wait. Couldn't you have just removed my mask while I was knocked out?"

Plankton then had a dumbfounded look. "Uh…That doesn't matter now!" then he smirked. "Besides, I'd get more pleasure of seeing the reaction on your REAL face after I remove your mask!"


	8. Chapter 8: Done

_Here's the next chapter of the Yellow Avenger. Last time, the Masked Sponge got captured by Plankton and is now in his clutches about have his secret identity be revealed. Will he get out of this?_

Chapter 8: Done

While the Masked Sponge was still tied up and held captive by Plankton in the Chum Bucket, Plankton was about to break the rule and remove SpongeBob's mask.

"Plankton, you can't remove my mask!" SpongeBob cried. "It's supposed to hide my secret identity!"

"Doy!" Plankton teased. "That's the whole point! It'll ever so sweet to know that I'll be ruling the world with…" he removed the superhero's mask and gasped in shock to see his true face. "SpongeBob?!"

"Heh eh, eh, eh," SpongeBob giggled nervously. "Surprise…Plankton."

"You?" Plankton questioned still in shock. "You're the Masked Sponge?"

"Maybe that's why he had the word 'Sponge' in his name." Karen pointed out.

"Stay out of this, Karen." Plankton snapped, and then turned back to SpongeBob. "I can't believe I actually thought I could dominate the world with you, and thought you posed a threat to me."

"Well, I'm sorry, Plankton." SpongeBob apologized. "I still can't dominate the world with you, but if you let me go, we can forget all about this and go on with our lives."

"Are you kidding?" Plankton shouted in SpongeBob's face. "An idiot like you might be the Masked Sponge, but you are in no way a threat to me now." Then he hopped down and walked over to the large object that was covered by a cloth. He pulled off the cloth and revealed a large ray gun. "Do you know what this is?"

SpongeBob has a nervous look as he answered, "Uh…a very dangerous device?"

"Not just that." Plankton smirked. "This is a Largifying Ray. It can size up anything 100 times larger."

"Ooh." SpongeBob said impressed. "That sounds incredible."

"Doesn't it? Why don't we see what happens to Bikini Bottom after I test it out on me?"

SpongeBob gasped in shock. "No! You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"Save your breath, Masked Buffoon," Plankton replied. "You're no superhero! You're just a dumb kid in a bad costume."

SpongeBob looked a bit hurt by these words, and he lowered his head in shame.

"And I have plans to make sure you stay out of my way for good."

* * *

Soon, SpongeBob was now in another room and hanging upside-down over a bat of boiling chum just like he was at the beginning of the story. Down below, Plankton was laughing evilly. "See you later, Masked Fool! Mwa, ha, ha, ha!" he said before he walked away.

Plankton ran out into the main lab and stopped right on a target pad. "Karen, hit me!"

Then, the point of the Largifying Ray started to spark until a green beam shout out and hit Plankton. As the ray hit him, he started to grow larger and larger until he got so gigantic that he broke a hole through the Chum Bucket ceiling.

"Yes…YES!!!" Plankton shouted when he was now 100 feet tall. "It works!"

He stepped out of the Chum Bucket and smirked. "Now…we'll see who's the one Bikini Bottom is stepping on now." Plankton said as he started laughing as he now heads to the city of Bikini Bottom.

* * *

Inside the Chum Bucket, SpongeBob was still hanging from the ceiling over the boiling pot of chum.

'_Well, here I am.'_ SpongeBob's voice began to narrate again. _'Just like I was before…which was technically now since I'm here right now.' _SpongeBob then got a confused look as he starts to think. _'Of course I was also here at the beginning and I didn't really get here till later on, so I guess this technically makes it the…'_

SpongeBob then shook his head and got a serious look. "Oh, the heck with it, let's just continue."

'_Oh yeah,"_ SpongeBob's voice started to narrate. _'So, it looks like I'm stuck here and unable to help anyone in danger as the Masked Sponge. But, we can always hope that peace is right now occurring at this time.'_

* * *

Out in Bikini Bottom, all the citizens were running and screaming as the rays almost hit them. Plankton laughed evilly as his antennas sparked with electricity and he shot rays from his giant eye.

"Finally, victory is mine!" the giant Plankton said. "Everyone will cower before me!"

As all the Bikini Bottomites run away in fear, Sandy was nearby watching everyone run past her. "This is nuttier than an acorn bein' eaten by an eight foot boa." She said.

Nearby, Perch Perkins was giving a news report. "You see it here, folks." He said into the camera. "A giant one-eyed monster is destroying Bikini Bottom, and any attempts to stop the beast have ended up in failure."

When a helicopter flew towards the giant Plankton, he just growled as he swats it away with his hand.

Perch continued as said, "Our only hope now rests in the hands of the Masked Sponge. But, he has yet to show up. Masked Sponge, if you can hear me, WE NEED YOU!!!"

Perch screams as Plankton's foot comes crashing down on him and the screen turns to static. In the Chum Bucket lab, SpongeBob was watching the whole news report on a television screen that was on a wall across from him, while he was still tied up.

"Gee…I guess everyone really needs the Masked Sponge's help." SpongeBob realized sadly. "But, too bad I can't help them right now. Is it because I'm trapped here or because I'm really not as heroic as I think?"

"Hi, Masked Sponge!" a familiar voice called out, and SpongeBob's eyes widen to see Patrick walk through the door.

"Patrick?" SpongeBob asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help you stop Plankton. So, I tried to find you first." Patrick answered. "Boy, I thought it would've been crazy to find you at SpongeBob's house, but then I thought the Chum Bucket would be the most obvious place to find you at."

"Well, hurry and get me down from here." SpongeBob said as he tried to get out of his chains. "Push that lever over there!"

Patrick spotted the crane's controls and he stared at it for a few seconds and pushed a random button. "You mean this one?"

"No wait!" SpongeBob tried to warn, but it was too late. The crane suddenly started spinning around with SpongeBob still on it. Then SpongeBob flew right off the hook and hit the wall as the chains loosened up on him, allowing SpongeBob to pull it off.

"Masked Sponge, you're free!" Patrick cheered.

SpongeBob stood up and dust himself up. "Yeah…free…" he said in a dour tone.

"Come on," Patrick said excitedly. "Let's go save the world."

"No thanks, Patrick." SpongeBob said sadly as he removed his mask. "I'm done."

"Done?" Patrick said in a confused tone. "What do you mean 'done'?"

"I'm giving up being a superhero." SpongeBob answered as he slumped. "Plankton's right. I'm just a dumb kid in a bad costume."

When SpongeBob began to slowly walk out of the Chum Bucket, Patrick just stared at him until he begun to follow. "Wait, SpongeBob! If you're done, we have to find the Masked Sponge and tell him to stop Plankton instead!"

_With the Masked Sponge gone, will Bikini Bottom be doomed by Plankton? Only time will tell. Well, I hope you review before the next chapter comes._


	9. Chapter 9: The Masked Sponge Returns

_Here's the net chapter of The Yellow Avenger. This is where it starts to get violent…LoL, just kidding…a bit. Last time SpongeBob said he quit being a superhero even though he knows Plankton is crushing Bikini Bottom. Find out if he gets his self-esteem back in this chapter._

Chapter 9: The Masked Sponge Returns

The now giant Plankton was still rampaging through Bikini Bottom, knocking down buildings and blowing up anything in his path.

"You know, the best part about being ruler of the world is…" Plankton was saying, "Crushing the enemies who crushed me!"

Plankton laughed as he pushed down a building while the Bikini Bottomites ran away screaming.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was sadly walking down the street in his Masked Sponge outfit while holding his mask in his hand. Some people were running past him while they screamed, but didn't seem to notice him.

"I don't know what I was thinking." SpongeBob said as he continued walking. "Becoming a superhero was a stupid idea. I must've been so blinded by the fun I was having as a hero that I didn't realize I was doomed to failure."

Then he stopped in front of the window of a comic book store, and stared at some of the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy comics that were on display.

"I guess I'll never be as good as Mermaid Man, Super Fish, Jellyfish Boy, or any of those other superheroes." SpongeBob sighed as he looked at the ground. "I better just go change out of my dumb costume and go back to being normal."

"_With great power comes great responsibility!"_ Mermaid Man's voice called out, and SpongeBob turned around to see a picture of Mermaid Man on a comic book cover that was on display in the comic store window.

"I know that!" SpongeBob cried at the window. "That's why I'm giving it up!"

Then, the Mermaid Man picture on the comic book cover began to oddly talk to him. _"Never give up your duties even when things look horrid!"_

"Are you sure, Mermaid Man?" SpongeBob asked the picture.

"_I don't know, son."_ The picture said. _"I'm just the voice in your imagination reminding you about what I said earlier, and…what DID I say earlier?"_

However, SpongeBob still had a sad look as he turned around and sulked. He didn't seem to notice the debris from buildings that were almost falling on him, and were most likely coming from Plankton who was blowing things up with his atomic eye. Then SpongeBob looked at the mask in his hand, and stared at it for a while.

As SpongeBob stared at his mask, he started to narrow his eyes in determination and grab the end of the mask with his other hand, and then tie it around his eyes like it was before. SpongeBob then smiled with a heroic pose, now back as the Masked Sponge.

"Masked Sponge!" Patrick called out as he ran up to the superhero. "There you are, Masked Sponge. Me and SpongeBob were looking everywhere for you."

"There's no need to, Patrick." The Masked Sponge said solemnly. "I've thought a lot about all of this and I've realized that being a superhero means you can't turn your back on anyone in need, because Mermaid Man didn't and neither will I. Everyone believes in me, and I can't be the one to let them down. Not today, not tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, or the day after that, or next week, or—"

"AAAAAHHH!!!" a voice screamed out as SpongeBob turned to see Plankton crushing a building as he laughed.

SpongeBob smiled excitedly. "And that's my cue to go."

When the Masked Sponge zoomed off, Patrick waved goodbye as he said, "Man, I wish SpongeBob could've seen this."

* * *

Plankton continued to stomp through the city. "You can forget your pathetic superhero coming to the rescue!" he shouted. "He's no more!"

"You're all wrong about that!" Sandy's voice called out while she was on top of a building. "The Masked Sponge is a real hero through and through!"

Plankton turned to Sandy and glared. "Who asked you, rodent?"

He then shot his atomic eye at the building she was on as she jumped in the air and dodged the blast. But there was nowhere to land, and Sandy was about to fall to the hard ground below. While Sandy screamed, she was suddenly caught in the air by someone.

Sandy opened her eyes to see she was caught by the Masked Sponge, who was swinging on a grappling hook. "You!" she said in shock.

SpongeBob chuckled. "Glad to see you too."

While the Masked Sponge and Sandy swung by Plankton, he gasped in shock. "What?! You're here?!"

Plankton growled angrily and shot a beam at the Masked Sponge's grappling hook, cutting it in half, causing the two to fall to the ground. But, SpongeBob jumped in the air and managed to land his feet on the ground.

"Hey, I stuck my landing!" SpongeBob cheered.

Sandy couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks for the save, Masked Sponge."

SpongeBob smiled embarrassingly behind his cape collar. "It was my pleasure…good citizen."

"It's your job to stop that no longer tiny varmint, Plankton." Sandy said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You think you can handle it?"

SpongeBob shifted his feet and saluted. "I think I can or my name isn't the Masked Sponge!"

The Masked Sponge ran off with Sandy smiling at him.

* * *

While Plankton was smashing a building, the Masked Sponge whistled and called, "Hey, Plankton, down here!"

Plankton looked around until he spotted the Masked Sponge on the ground below him. "You! I thought I got rid of you for good!"

"This is where I belong!" SpongeBob replied. "Now, I'm giving you one chance to cease your causing of destruction to Bikini Bottom, and step down from your criminal ways!"

Plankton just laughed out loud. "How about I step down on you?" he smirked as he lifted up his foot above SpongeBob.

The Masked Sponge gasped as Plankton stomped his foot on SpongeBob.

"That felt good." Plankton smiled until his eye widened and he suddenly cried out in pain as he held his foot. "YEOW!!!"

It turns out, the Masked Sponge held his spatula in the air to poke Plankton, and keep him from stomping on him.

"If you wanna stomp me down, you'll have to catch me first!" SpongeBob taunted as he laughed and ran away.

Plankton glared down at SpongeBob. "Okay, now I'm mad!" he growled as grabbed a large antenna and ran after the Masked Sponge.

SpongeBob stopped and smiled as held his spatula tight in his fist as he started 'sword fighting' with the giant Plankton as he swung his spatula at the large antenna Plankton was swinging at SpongeBob.

"Give it up, you masked dunderhead!" Plankton roared as he swung the antenna at SpongeBob. "You should've just given up when you had the chance."

"Sorry, Plankton," SpongeBob grinned as he stopped fighting for a sec. "But, I'm a superhero and I will never give up because I'm-" but before he could finish, Plankton suddenly pounded SpongeBob's head into the ground with the top on the antenna.

While the Masked Sponge was stuck in the ground with a dazed look, Plankton smirked, "Sorry, Masked Sponge. It's just while you were rambling on, I got in the mood for some golf." Then he held the antenna like a golf club. "Fore!"

Then he did a backswing right at SpongeBob's head and made him fly right into a building. SpongeBob groaned as he slid off the wall and onto the floor. While SpongeBob was sitting on the ground with a dazed look, some of Barnacle Boy's advice rang in his head, _"The most important thing to remember about being a hero is that it can get dangerous."_

When SpongeBob got back consciousness, he looked at Plankton as he threw a boatmobile at him. "Look both ways, Masked Sponge, there's a car coming!"

SpongeBob screamed as he quickly got up and ran away before the boat could crush him into the wall. While he was running away, more advice rang in his head, _"Also, it's best to have someone helping you along the way."_

"Hmm…" SpongeBob wondered. "That's it! All I need to do is shrink Plankton back down to size! But, to do that…I need a little help!"

_What will The Masked Sponge do to stop Plankton? I know, but I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. So review and you won't be disappointed._


	10. Chapter 10: A Real Hero Rises

_Here's the next chapter of The Yellow Avenger. Las time The Masked Sponge thought he should get help to defeat Plankton, and who is he gonna get? Find out in this chapter right now…_

Chapter 10: A Real Hero Rises

"Oh, Masked Sponge!" Plankton called as he lifted up a building and looked under it. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" he tossed the building away and yelled. "Come out so I can crush you with my own foot!"

But unknowing to him, the Masked Sponge was hiding on top of a building as he peeked over to see Plankton. Then he turned around to Sandy. "Is it finished yet, Sandy?" he asked his friend.

Sandy took the wrench away from Plankton's largifying Ray. "It is now." She smiled. "But, I need the right angle on Plankton if I'm gonna be able to shrink him back down to size."

"Hmm…" SpongeBob thought until he spotted the Sea Needle far ahead of him. "Don't worry, Sandy. I can help you with that." But then he turned back to her. "And…if I somehow don't make it back. I just want you to know… I kinda…li…"

But before he could finish, Sandy pulled his cape collar closed. "No time to chat now, Masked Sponge. Y'all have to hurry and get Plankton in angle of the ray."

The Masked Sponge smiled and saluted. "I'm on it!"

Then, SpongeBob jumped down the smoke pipe and he slid down until he came out of a duct that landed him in an ally on the ground. "Now all I need to do is get to the Sea Needle and have Plankton follow me." SpongeBob told himself.

The Masked Sponge started running as fast as he could until he heard a familiar scream. "AAAAHHHH!!!"

He turned around and spotted Squidward driving his boatmobile while he screamed, trying to get far away from Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob smirked as he said, "This gives me an idea."

While Squidward was still driving, the Masked Sponge suddenly jumped on the hood of the boat with his hand out. "Halt!"

Squidward screamed again as he slammed on the brake. Then, SpongeBob jumped off the boat and walked over to the door.

"SpongeBob, what do you think you're doing?" Squidward asked the Masked Sponge. "Can't you see I'm trying to get out of here?"

"You won't need to, Squidward." SpongeBob told him as he got in the driver's seat of the boat, pushing Squidward into the passenger seat. "The Masked Sponge will have this taken care of."

"Well, go take care of this somewhere else."

SpongeBob lifted up his foot as he shouted, "Sure thing, Squidward!"

Then he slammed his foot on the gas petal, and Squidward screamed as the boat sped off through the city. Squidward held on for his life as SpongeBob drove the boat, but the Masked Sponge just happily drove while singing a little heroic theme song he came up with.

When Plankton stomped through the city, he smirked and said, "Now I can totally crush the Krusty Krab and make off with the secret formula. And best of all…no masked buffoon to get in my way."

"WHOOO!!!" the Masked Sponge shouted as he and Squidward drove past Plankton.

"What?!" Plankton wondered. "Okay, you've bugged me for the last time!"

While SpongeBob was driving, Plankton kept tossing cars, buildings, and any other junk that could stop the Masked Sponge. But, SpongeBob just swerved the boat left and right as Squidward screamed from almost dieing.

"You know, Squidward." SpongeBob said while he drove, despite what was going on. "I was thinking, when this is all over and I've defeated Plankton. You could team up with me and be my sidekick. Just think about it, we can fight crime together and protect the innocent."

"Yeah…that's a great idea." Squidward sarcastically said. "And maybe I can knit myself a ridiculous outfit like yours."

SpongeBob turned to Squidward with big eyes and a smile. "You'd really do that?!" he asked excitedly, not understanding Squidward's sarcasm. "Oh, it'd be perfect!"

"No way, you masked idiot!" Squidward yelled. "I'd rather be crushed to death!"

"That could be arranged!" Plankton's voice suddenly called out as a large bus was falling toward them.

The two screamed in terror as the bus started falling toward them. While the Masked Sponge was still screaming, Squidward quickly turned the steering wheel, and the boat swerved to the left, having the bus miss them. But the boat had crashed into a wall.

The Masked Sponge jumped out of the seat and saluted to Squidward. "Thanks, future sidekick. I can take it from here now. You just get yourself to safety."

"Oh, no problem." Squidward groaned as he watched SpongeBob run off.

The Masked Sponge ran up ahead, and stopped when he spotted the Sea Needle up ahead. "I'm almost- Aah!" he screamed when Plankton's giant foot stomped on him.

"You're not going anywhere, Masked Sponge." Plankton smirked as he bent down and picked SpongeBob up in his fist.

SpongeBob shook himself back to consciousness, and noticed himself in the giant Plankton's fist. "Plankton, you have to stop now!" he begged. "You're breaking everything and hurting everyone!"

Plankton just laughed as he started walking away with SpongeBob. "Of course I am, you masked dim-wit! That's the point!"

Then, Plankton started climbing up the Sea Needle in a sort of King Kong fashion with SpongeBob still in his fist.

"Oh, Plankton, has the ray turned you into a monster?" SpongeBob asked. "Can't you see all the damage you caused? I don't wanna have to fight you anymore."

"Are you kidding, SpongeBob?" Plankton asked as he climbed. "I asked you to join me, and you refused. But now, I have the second thing I always wanted: to be ruler of the world! Mwahahaha!"

He laughed evilly when he was now at the top of the Sea Needle with helicopters flying around him.

Then he looked at SpongeBob in his fist. "Now all I have to do is get rid of you, and the world will see I got rid of their favorite superhero."

"I don't think you can do that, Plankton." SpongeBob simply told him.

"And why is that?"

The Masked Sponge smiled as he answered, "Because you're about to shrink back down to size."

Sandy spotted the Masked Sponge through a pair of binoculars, and then she smiled as she lowered a pair of goggles on her helmet and then pushed a button on a remote that turned on the Largifying Ray. The ray shot a long beam that went all across Bikini Bottom and hit Plankton, who was still on top of the Sea Needle.

"What?!" Plankton yelled in shock as the ray hit him.

SpongeBob was still in Plankton's fist when more of Mermaid Man's advice ran in his head. _"Always crush the enemy by the fingers that way he can't grab or punch you."_

SpongeBob smiled as he opened his mouth widely and suddenly bit his buckteeth into Plankton's hand as he cried in pain and let go of SpongeBob.

The Masked Sponge jumped onto Plankton and quickly ran over to his other hand that was hanging onto the Sea Needle. Then, he jumped into the air and stomped onto his hand, having him cry in pain again.

"OW!!!" Plankton yelled until he noticed he wasn't hanging onto anything, and then the ray suddenly shrunk him back down to his original size.

Plankton started screaming as he and the Masked Sponge were falling to the ground. But, SpongeBob just calmly reached into his utility belt and pulled out his grappling hook. Then, he quickly grabbed Plankton into his fist and shot his grappling hook at a building and they both swung away to safety.

Then, the Masked Sponge landed on the ground in front of Patrick and Sandy. "Hey, guys!" he greeted.

"Masked Sponge, you did it!" Patrick shouted.

"That was the most high-flyinest thing I ever done saw!" Sandy said as she gave a friendly punch as the Masked Sponge.

SpongeBob laughed. "Oh, guys. I also couldn't have done it without you, Sandy."

"Wow…" Patrick said in awe. "If only SpongeBob could see this. Why does he always leave whenever you come?"

But, Plankton growled as he got out of SpongeBob's grip. "Just you wait, Masked Boob!" he shouted as he pointed at SpongeBob. "I'll have my revenge against you if it's the last thing I do!"

But then, he was suddenly surrounded by police cops that put him in handcuffs and drag him away into a police car.

"Sorry, Plankton!" SpongeBob called. "Hopefully time in jail will teach you a valuable lesson!"

Sandy turned to SpongeBob. "Well, Masked Sponge. I guess you truly are a hero."

"Yeah…" SpongeBob said as his eyes light up. "I really am a hero." But then, he eyed Sandy. "Uh… Sandy? There's something you should know."

Sandy got a confused look as she looked at the Masked Sponge. "What is it?"

"You see…" SpongeBob began as he pulled his cape collar down and put his other hand on his mask. "Underneath this mask…I'm actually…"

But, before he could finish, he was interrupted by a bunch of news cameras that were flashing pictures of him and airing him on the news.

"You did it once again, Masked Sponge." Perch Perkins told SpongeBob as he held a microphone at him. "How do you feel?"

SpongeBob looked past the crowd and saw Sandy and Patrick. He smiled and sighed. "Like a real hero." He answered Perch.

Then he walked out of the crowd and stopped at Sandy. "So…I was thinking. Now that I'm a REAL hero, how would you like to do something tonight? Maybe hit a movie or go to the Krusty Krab."

"Gee…that sounds tempting." Sandy said, thinking it over. "But, no thanks." She answered surprising SpongeBob. "You got your duties to attend to. Besides, I already have plans with SpongeBob to go choppin'. Come to think of it, you look a little like him."

When Sandy walked away, SpongeBob chuckled nervously and gave a weak smile as he waved. "Okay…see you around."

Then Patrick went up to the Masked Sponge. "I'll go to the movies with you." He told him. "It can be you, me, and SpongeBob…if I ever find him."

_Looks like The Masked Sponge saved the day and became a real hero in his friends' eyes. Please review and the next and final chapter of The Yellow Avenger will be up soon._


	11. Chapter 11: Frycook By Day

_Here's the next and final chapter of The Yellow Avenger. I'm really glad this fic ended up being successful, and I'm glad everyone who read it enjoyed it very much. I also enjoyed writing it. Well, enjoy the last chapter of the story…_

Chapter 11: Frycook by Day/Totally Awesome Superhero by Night

"You saw it yesterday, folks. The Masked Sponge, having arrived at the last minute like any dramatic superhero would, had defeated Plankton and saved Bikini Bottom." Perch Perkins said on the news with the destroyed Bikini Bottom. "The town might be destroyed with the big battle they had, but it could've been worse if the Masked Sponge hadn't stepped in to help."

At the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs and Squidward were watching the whole news that was on the TV that was attached to the ceiling with SpongeBob peeking in from the kitchen window.

"Can ya believe it, Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asked as he laughed. "That Masked Sponge guy destroyed nearly part of Bikini Bottom in his big dual with Plankton."

"Actually, Mr. Krabs," SpongeBob said lifting his head out from the window. "It wasn't the Masked Sponge's fault. Plankton had already wrecked everything before the Masked Sponge had showed up."

"Hmm…" Mr. Krabs said, thinking it over. "That makes a lot more sense I suppose. Of course, that Masked Sponge fella is pretty handy with a spatula." Then he looked at SpongeBob. "I wonder if he could really be any use to me in the kitchen."

SpongeBob gasped in shock while Squidward frowned in annoyance. But Mr. Krabs just scoffed, "Ah, what am I thinking? If I hire a hero like the Masked Sponge, he'd want a raise everyday." Then he went into his office. "Well, keep up the good work, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob sighed in relief. "That was a close one, huh Squidward? He almost found out my heroic identity."

"He DIDN'T almost find out your 'heroic identity', SpongeBob." Squidward snapped. "He wanted to replace you."

"Replace me?" SpongeBob questioned in shock. "With who?"

"Who do you think, Kelp-For-Brains? With the Masked Sponge."

"The Masked Sponge?" SpongeBob wondered until he laughed. "Oh, that's ridiculous. The Masked Sponge is…me…" then he ducked down into the kitchen and came out from the door with a sad look. "Oh, you're right, Squidward. Everyone seems to want the Masked Sponge besides me." Then he looked at Squidward. "Do you want me, Squidward?"

Squidward was just reading his magazine as he answered, "No."

SpongeBob just sighed as he said, "I know what I have to do. I'm sorry, Squidward, but that sidekick offer is going to have to wait."

When SpongeBob walked out, Squidward didn't even seem to be paying attention. Outside the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob sulked out until he ran into Sandy.

"Hey, SpongeBob," Sandy greeted until she noticed his expression. "Why so glum?"

"Oh, hey Sandy." SpongeBob greeted in a sad tone. "I'm just upset that everyone seems to prefer the Masked Sponge over me."

Sandy chuckled until she scoffed. "Oh, that's nonsense, SpongeBob. Not everyone prefers the Masked Sponge over you."

"Really" SpongeBob asked with a smile.

"Of course. He may be a hero, but he can't compete with you."

"I never thought of that." SpongeBob said, now having a full smile. "Even when I'm…not him, he eh, eh."

Sandy had a suspicious look as she said, "Well, don't forget to meet by the treedome for some karate."

"Will do, Sandy." SpongeBob waved and ran away. "But, there's one thing I gotta do first."

"Alright," Sandy said as she waved. "See y'all real soon."

'_And that's my story.'_ SpongeBob began to narrate as he continued running. _'One which I like to call "The Masked Sponge: Fry cook by day, totally awesome superhero by night"'_

He soon reached his pineapple, and walked toward the front door. _'It works, doesn't it?'_

"Hey, SpongeBob!" a voice called and SpongeBob turned to see Patrick.

"Hey, Patrick." SpongeBob waved as he walked over to him. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, SpongeBob." Patrick answered with a smile. "But yesterday, you missed the coolest thing. The Masked Sponge defeated the giant Plankton."

SpongeBob giggled with a casual smile. "Really?"

"You bet! He is the coolest. Wouldn't it be cool if he were our best friend?"

"Yeah…it would, Patrick." SpongeBob replied as his smile wore off, and then he cleared his throat before saying, "Hey, Patrick, I gotta admit I haven't been completely honest with you. You see, it's hard to believe, but…I'm the Masked Sponge."

"You?!" Patrick questioned as he began laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Don't be silly, SpongeBob! There's no way you can ever be the Masked Sponge, you're nothing like him!"

SpongeBob held his finger up as he got close to Patrick, and tried to explain, "Actually, Patrick, you see…"

But Patrick covered SpongeBob's mouth, interrupting him. "Wait, SpongeBob, I got it! There's an 'M' on his shirt and there's only one person we know that has that letter at the beginning of his name…" he uncovered SpongeBob's mouth and answered, "Mr. Krabs!"

"Uh…Patrick, he's not…"

"Isn't that great? Why couldn't we see it before? I gotta go ask him about his Masked Sponge identity!"

Patrick ran off to go chat with 'The Masked Sponge', while SpongeBob just smiled and shrugged as he went inside his house.

When SpongeBob came inside, Gary slithered up to him and mentioned, "Meow."

"I know, Gary." SpongeBob answered with a sigh. "It has to be done."

Gary went inside his shell and quickly came out with a cardboard box. SpongeBob took it and opened the box to see his superhero outfit inside.

'_I learned a lot through my adventures of a superhero,' _SpongeBob narrated again._ 'And if there's any lesson to be taught is that with great sponge power comes great sponge responsibility…or something like that.'_

"Meow," Gary told SpongeBob.

SpongeBob sighed again. "Yeah, I know." He then closed the box and walked off with it.

'_And after yesterday, I decided to retire from being the Masked Sponge.'_ SpongeBob narrated as he walked up the steps with his box. _'Not that I was bad, it's just that I don't think I'm cut out for the superhero life. I already love the life I have now, and I love my job as a fry cook and all the friends I already made as regular ol me.'_

Then SpongeBob went up to the roof of his pineapple and set down the box as he took a role of duct tape from his pocket. _'Plus years from now, everyone will look back and remember the most awesome superhero that was known as 'The Masked Sponge'.'_

SpongeBob unrolled the tape and started taping the box shut, and he stood up and wiped his forehead once he was finished. _'So, I guess that means I'll never fight crime again.'_

"HELP! HELP!" a cry called out.

SpongeBob turned his head when he heard it, and then got a determined look as he took out a pair of scissors from his pocket. He leaned down as trimming noises was heard and pieces of tape were flying everywhere. Then SpongeBob stood up now wearing his Masked Sponge outfit again.

'_Maybe…just one more time wouldn't hurt.'_

The Masked Sponge grinned as he took out his grappling hook from his utility belt and fired it into the distance. "Masked Sponge…away!" he shouted as he swung off the roof of his pineapple.

**The End**

_And that's the end of the story! It looks like The Masked Sponge will live on forever in our hearts and mind. Also, now that this fic is over I'll soon be posting another SpongeBob fic which happens to be a sequel to a SpongeBob fic I have written. So, I hope you review on what you thought of the story and read more SpongeBob and other fics on my profile._


End file.
